


Whisky After Dark

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: F/M, Oral, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: You've just finished a mission. Ari has come to recruit you for another one.





	Whisky After Dark

The mission had been a success which meant three dead bad guys, a clean up crew already working on the cover up and a chance for you to finally get out of your dress and heels. You’d been undercover for two weeks at a casino fronting a drug ring on the streets of London. You were miles from home and completely alone. It was always easier that way for missions like this. No one ever suspected the little sweetheart with the big eyes to know how to fire a gun. 

Not until the bullet hit them anyway. 

You made your way back up to your hotel, to await further instructions on your extraction to base. You hoped for a few days grace before you were hit with another mission but in reality you knew it didn’t always work that way. You went were they sent you and you got the job done. You’d been doing this since you were 19, you knew how this worked. 

You made your way to your door, wanting nothing more than to finally get rid of the dress that clung to your body and free your hair from the pins holding it in place. A shower and a drink. That’s what you needed. 

You paused on the balls of your feet when you noticed your door ajar. You definitely didn’t leave it that way. Your gun was in your hand and cocked before you could take a breath, approaching your door with caution. 

There weren’t any sounds inside but you slipped off your heels so you didn’t make a sound before you shouldered the door open further with your gun raised.  
“Easy sweetheart,” The voice startled you, “You don’t want to blow my head off.”

You swore under your breath, flicking the main light on to see Ari sitting in the chair opposite you, completely at ease and looking far too good for your liking. Your gun was still raised and he had this shit eating grin on his face as he put the book aside to give you his full attention. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked because he definitely wasn’t part of this mission and he shouldn’t have any idea that you were. 

He smirked, “Being held at gunpoint?”

You lowered your gun, clicking the safety back on before letting it rest on the table near to you, “You know what I mean, Ari.”

Ari Levinson never brought anything but trouble, if he was here it wasn’t a good thing. You’d known him for years now, he trained you and you guys did the odd mission together when it was needed. Last you heard he was still in Sudan. 

“Got a new job. I need you on this one.” He replied pushing a hand through his hair.

He was tanned, more so than the last time you saw him but still had that full beard and those damn eyes that made you incoherent. He was scanning you as well, you could feel his eyes on your dress, working up to your face. Your stomach flipped uncomfortably.

“So you broke into my hotel room?” You changed the subject, walking around the isle to the kitchen. 

Ari seemed to move with you, getting up from the chair to grab a bottle at his feet. He brandished it at you like a peace offering, “I brought whisky.” 

You took the bottle from his hand, “I guess I’ll hear you out then.” You smiled. 

You poured your drink and one for Ari whilst he talked. Mission brief, he needed your skills for an undercover job. Standard stuff, you weren’t really focusing. You slid his glass towards him, watching the way his shirt pressed over his chest as he reached out to take it and how his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he took a sip. 

“I heard about Sudan.” You said once he was done talking, “You did good.”

He sighed, “There are still more. Not just in Africa. It’s not over yet.” 

Same Ari, trying to cleanse the world with the blood on his knuckles. You sighed, downing the rest of your glass. 

“You have a plan for this mission? Or are we winging it?” You asked.

He smiled then, “A little of both.”

You shook your head reaching out for his glass now to down the rest of his whisky. “Christ.”

“You know I won’t get you killed.”

You laughed, “First time for everything.”

He almost looked hurt by that, “Come on, Y/n. Trust me.”

“You know I don’t.”

“We both know you’re lying.” He responded, his voice dropping an octave. It sent a shiver down your spine, when had he gotten that close to you? 

You took a step back, to find you were penned in. Your back hit the counter and Ari took another step towards you. His solid frame crowding into your space, muscles taunt as he took the glass from your fingers and placed it back on the counter. 

You gulped, “What are you doing?”

He inched closer still, hands coming up to cage you in on either side of the counter. He bent his head down so it was inches from yours, “Winging it.” He replied and you thought he was going to kiss you. 

He didn’t.

He moved his hand from the counter though, leaning down to gather the hem of your dress between his fingers. He brought his hand up slowly, starting at your knee as his fingers grazed your thigh, dragging your dress up as he went. 

His blue eyes were dark with lust and they never left yours as he continued his path upwards. Your own hands gripping the counter behind you as your stomach dropped.  
“Ari…” You warned although it came out as more of a whisper. 

His fingers found your panties, a single digit hooking into the fabric at your hip, “This dress is driving me crazy.” He replied, “Christ, how many men fell in love with you tonight just because of this dress?”

You couldn’t breathe, your breasts were already heaving against the plunge neckline and you could feel the wetness soaking your underwear, “It’s part of the job.” You whispered in the space between you.

“They don’t get to touch you like this though.” Ari replied, pulling down your panties with the finger hooked into the fabric. You let your legs open a little more, letting him slide them down until they were pooled at your feet and you could step out of them. 

“No,” You replied, eyes burning. “They don’t.”

He smirked, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. God, it made you practically squirm. You could see the outline of his cock, already hard in his jeans and found yourself gripping the counter harder to stop yourself from reaching out for him. 

“Good.” He murmured before grabbing your waist suddenly and hoisting you up onto the counter behind you. Before you could even register what had happened Ari was back to invading your space, standing between your legs, and a hand on either side of you. 

You bit your lip, “I thought we agreed this was a bad idea.”

Ari hummed, lips dragging against the curve of your breast. He wasn’t kissing you that would be too easy. He was mapping out the swell of your breast with his mouth, his beard adding friction against your skin that made you want to clamp your legs shut. 

“You want me to stop?” He asked against your skin, his tongue licking a strip between your breasts as his hands came back to your thighs, pushing the material of your dress up to your hips. Your breath caught in your throat, toes curling into the side of his jeans. 

Your fingers were turning white against the countertop as Ari’s lips moved up to your neck. Not kissing, just tasting. You felt his teeth graze at your pulse point and couldn’t help but rock your hips up against the air in response. “Did you come all the way to London to fuck me?” 

He pulled back then, his eyes finding yours, “No, I came to offer you a job.” He replied, “Now I guess I’ll persuade you to take it.”

His eyes were playful, “How do you plan…” You stopped short when Ari dropped to his knees in front of you. 

He grabbed your thighs, sliding your body forward to the edge of the counter as his mouth traced a path up your inner thigh.

“Fuck.” You moaned out, feeling his breath against your heat and his beard rub against your skin.

“That’s the idea, sweetheart.” He responded before his mouth was on you. 

You squirmed at the feel of his tongue pressed flat against you, closing your eyes as you gripped the counter. Your toes curled as Ari lapped at your clit, flicking his tongue against the little bundle of nerves making your stomach clench with arousal and your legs shake. 

He worked you up with ease, knowing what you liked as he randomly flicked his tongue against your clit hard to send a spark of pleasure through you. You were panting above him, trying to memorise the feel of his beard scrapping against your sensitive skin and his tongue worshipping you.

“Ari.” His name was a moan from your lips and it was what he wanted to hear apparently because you were rewarded with him hooking one of your legs over his shoulder to change the angle and sucked your clit firmly into his mouth. 

Your heel pressed into his back and one of your hands moved to tangle into his hair. You felt more than heard him groan against you at the tug of his hair and his tongue flicked out against you again. 

“Fuck…” You moaned, your body hot and your pleasure building against his mouth. There was nothing hotter than Ari’s head between your thighs, mouth pressed against you as you tangled a hand in his brown hair and squeezed your thighs around his head at the pleasure. 

You could feel that knot in your stomach tightening, driving you mad with want. It wasn’t enough yet, you needed more.

Ari’s tongue circled your clit once, twice, and you found your hips rising up to meet his face as your legs quivered from the pleasure he was giving you. 

You let out another moan as he lavished you, the heat in your stomach like a wildfire. You were close, each pulse of pleasure threatening to send you over the edge before pulling back. Ari must have been able to feel it as well. 

He grabbed at your hips, pulling you even closer. You were sure if he wasn’t supporting you then you’d have fallen off the counter by now. He didn’t release his grip though, you would probably have bruises tomorrow but your release was more important right now. 

Ari sucked your clit hard, his teeth grazing over the nub and he didn’t let up. He let you rock your hips against him frantically, his beard burning against your skin and your fingers tangled in his hair as he changed tactics and started flicking his tongue against your clit rapidly, not giving you chance to finish one wave of pleasure before giving you the next.  
That’s what pushed you over the edge, his tongue relentlessly working you into your orgasm as you tightened both legs over his shoulders and came around him as a mess of limbs and pleasure. Ari stayed where he was, letting you ride out the aftershocks with his tongue flat against you.

When you could see straight, you let your legs fall off his shoulders. Ari got to his feet then, watching as you caught your breath and admiring the way you looked when you came undone. 

“I always love how I can get you to come with nothing but my tongue.” He told you, “And the way you say my name when you do come.”

You don’t reply but you grab at his belt and bring him back to you and start unbuckling it. You push his jeans and boxers down to reveal his cock to you, hard and leaking with precome already from eating you out. You give him a few strokes, watching as he loses the smile for a groan and line him up with your entrance. 

“Wait,” Ari responds, “I want this off first.” His fingers tangle in your dress and you let him tug it over your head until you’re left with only your bra. 

Your hands reach for him, pulling at the buttons on his shirt until he was free so you could pull it off his shoulders. This man was far too sinful when he was naked.  
You reach for Ari as he comes back to you, his large hands on your sides, fingers exploring your skin. Your own hands are trailing a path from his shoulders down to his happy trail and you can’t help but watch the muscles jump under your palm. 

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” You asked him with a hand grazing his cock. 

Ari bit his lip, “Not yet.”

His lips crashed against yours in a searing kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into your mouth. You gave it, losing yourself to the taste of whisky and you on his tongue. Ari pulled away first, “Now I’ll fuck you.”

He lined himself up with your entrance and buried himself inside you. It was a quick and sudden intrusion and you gasped at the feeling, nudging your knees into his side to get him to move. Ari didn’t need any more encouragement. 

He set a fast pace, slamming into you and pulling out to the tip. He thrusted into you frantically, his own arousal had waited too long to tease you further and your second orgasm would come quicker than the first. 

Your hands gripped at his back, fingers digging into his shoulder blades as Ari thrusted into you again. That heat in your stomach teasing you. Ari had one hand on the back of your neck, the other on your thigh as he pulled it higher up his side to be able to thrust into you deeper than before. 

You moaned out when he filled out, his cock hit the spot inside you that had your arousal building. Not fast enough for Ari though, he always needed you to come first.  
“Fuck, Y/n.” He grounded out, his lips fusing with yours to swallow the moan on your tongue, “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Your walls fluttered around him as he hoisted your leg higher, slipping into you deeper, “Ari…”

“I can feel how close you are.” He told you, his lips moving down to your neck. To the spot behind your ear that made pleasure pool into your stomach, “You’re so tight around me.”

“Ari… I can’t…” You moaned, his cock slipping out before he slammed back into you again.

He groaned, teeth gritted. His teeth grazed the shell of your ear and it sent a spark through you. Your body shivered, “That’s it.” Ari said against your ear, “No one can make you come like this, can they? No one knows your body like I do.”

You gripped at him harder. You were so close. Right on the edge with every thrust he made. Your whole body was on fire. He pulled back out, his lips moving down to your shoulder. He bit down gentle as he thrust back in and it had your walls clenched around him as your orgasm rocked through you. Your hips kept slamming up to meet his, not failing your pace until you felt Ari tense around you and his own orgasm take hold. 

You were both sweaty and panting as you came down from your highs. Ari slipped out of you gently, placing a gentle kiss over the bite mark on your shoulder and when he pulled back to look at you h was grinning. 

“What?” You asked breathlessly. 

“So you’ll take the job?” He asked.

“Do I get this on tap?”

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, “You’ve only ever had to pick up the phone.”

You smirked at that, “I’ll shower and think about it.”

Ari watched you hop down off the counter and walk away from him towards the bathroom. He waited exactly two minutes before joining you so he didn’t look too eager.


End file.
